hell_on_earth_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Teki, Their Greatest Enemy
Teki is the brother of Kiga, and the last Minotaur ever born. He was trained to be the Minotaur Alpha, but he supposedly died after his battle with his brother Kiga. However, he faked his death and escaped, vowing to Nova of the Son and Eclipse of the Moon that he'd get his revenge on Kiga. Appearance In Human Form, Teki looks very similar to Kiga, except Teki is around three feet shorter and not as muscular. Unlike Kiga, Teki wears shoes and a very large vest with jean shorts. Unlike Kiga, however, Teki has not lost his Primal Form, and as such, can access his full potential. However, he is about the same size in his Primal Form as Kiga is in his limited Minotaur form, and about as strong. Personality Teki was trained to be a killer and does not know interaction, and as such, he is very antisocial. He is easy to anger and often solves his problems with wars instead of words. While Kiga has a no-nonsense attitude, Teki tolerates nothing. He is a big loudmouth and a frequent boaster. Backstory Teki was trained by his father Writer of Epitaphs from the moment he could walk. His father saw how powerful Kiga became, and wanted Teki to be powerful enough to replace him. Teki was put through intense training to the point of collapse, allowing him to achieve maximum growth. After Teki reached what his father saw as his peak, Writer of Epitaphs introduced Kiga to Teki in the form of a Showdown. In the end, Kiga kills (defeats) Teki, and Teki is left alone after Kiga kills Writer of Epitaphs for attempting to replace him, leaving shortly after. Left with nothing but his boiling hatred for his brother, he decides to roam the world and track Kiga down. Soon after finding out his brother's location, Teki decides to try to track him down. However, FoRFaNT's recent loss of Kiga as an ally led them to recruit Teki, who willingly accepted an allegiance with them, since it meant he could find and kill his brother. He was given the experimental super serum RAGE-X01 like his brother, and was also turned into a walking tank. Combat Teki, similar to Kiga, is a walking tank, so he almost never uses a weapon in combat. When he does use a weapon, it's often either the chain on his leg or his massive Claymore, Reaver. He often breaks Minotaur code, always using his weapon. Gruesomely, Minotaurs of the Nigheto clan gain strength from consuming flesh, and Teki uses this to his advantage. Since FoRFaNT does not care about collateral, this allows Teki to go on massive killing sprees due to uncontrollable bloodlust. As for his fighting style, Teki uses a forbidden Minotaur mixed martial art that has been infused with the style taught to Kiga. This style heavily focuses on weapon based combat and kill moves, and is designed for quickly slaying enemies. Teki is able to use basic life force techniques due to forbidden training, and he can transform into a Minotaur like his brother. Advantages * Teki's otherworldly muscle is virtually immovable and incredibly rigid, allowing him to charge into a group of enemies. * Teki can intimidate foes easily, sometimes avoiding combat altogether * Teki can cleave through anything in his path, even being able to tear straight through a skyscraper * Teki does not know pain or fear. * Teki is faster than Kiga in Human form. * Teki is under the effects of RAGE-X01, so he is stronger than Kiga. Disadvantages * Teki is a large target. * Teki is obsessed with revenge, which may cause him to go into fits of extreme emotion. He also has flashbacks of his battle with Kiga. * Teki cannot absorb explosions and bullet wounds as easily as Kiga. * Teki is obsessed with his power, causing him to become possessed by his addiction to RAGE-X01. He also constantly requests redeployment and is almost always either fighting or training, which wears down on him, and has a fetish for bodybuilding.